The invention relates generally to client-server networks. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for informing a client system of application programs installed at server systems that are available to the client system for execution.
Contemporary computer networks consist of a number of computer systems, called nodes, communicating with other computer systems via communication links. Typically, some of the nodes are client nodes and other nodes are server nodes. A client node formulates and delivers queries to a server node. A user of the client node enters the queries through a user interface operating on the client node. The server node evaluates the queries and delivers responses to the client node for display on the client user interface.
Usually, the server nodes host a variety of application programs that can be accessed and executed by client nodes. When a client node launches an application program, the execution of that application program can occur at either the client node or the server node, depending upon the computing model followed by the computer network. In a server-based computing model, the server node executes the application program, and only the control information for the client user interface is transmitted across the computer network to the client node for display. In a client-based computing model, the server node transmits the application program to the client node so that the client node can run the program using the resources of the client node.
One drawback of contemporary computer networks is that client nodes may be unaware of the application programs available for use on the server nodes. In fact, client nodes may not even be aware of each available server node on the network. To find available application programs on a particular server node, a user of the client node may need to find and gain access to that server node and perform a directory listing of the files existing on that server node. Even then, this listing might not indicate to the user those applications which the user is authorized to use.
Moreover, once the user is aware of the application programs on a server node, often that user must establish a link to those applications. Industry has developed software tools to aid the user in creating these links, e.g., Remote Application Manager manufactured by Citrix Systems, Inc., of Ft. Lauderdale, Fla. The Remote Application Manager is an application program installed on the client node. This application program guides an administrator of the client node to enter information that establishes a link to an application published on a particular server node. The administrator supplies such information as the name of the session, the protocol for accessing the server node, the server name or IP address or the published application. Approaches of this kind require that the administrator know the information and understand the details of protocols and domains in order to establish the connection.
The present invention enables the user of a client system to become informed about available application programs on servers in a network without requiring the user to know where to find such applications or to enter technical information necessary to link to such applications.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a method for presenting application programs to a client system in a network including the client system and a plurality of servers. The servers include a host server which receives application-related information corresponding to application programs hosted by a plurality of servers in a network. User credentials are received from the client system. Whether each hosted application program is available to the client system for execution is determined based on the user credentials and the received application-related information. Information is transmitted from the host server to the client system indicating to the client system each hosted application that is available to the client system for execution.
The host server can authenticate the client system based on received user credentials. When the client system selects one of the available applications for execution, that application can be executed without requiring additional input of user credentials by a user of the client system, although the selected application is at a server other than the host server.
In one embodiment, a connection is established between the client system and the host server using an Independent Computing Architecture (ICA) protocol. The ICA protocol can establish a virtual channel to transmit information to the client system indicating each hosted application program that is available to the client system.
A request to execute one of the available hosted application programs can be received on the connection. In response to the request, a second connection between the client system and the host server can be established to exchange information associated with an execution of the requested application program. In another embodiment, a connection between the host server and a second server hosting the requested application can be established in response to the request. Information associated with an execution of the requested application program can be exchanged between the second server and the client system via the host server.
A second request to execute a second one of the available hosted application programs can be received on the connection between the host server and the client system. Another connection between the host server and a third server hosting the requested application can be established in response to the second request. Information associated with an execution of the second requested application program can be exchanged between the third server and the client system via the host server. Information received from the second and third servers can be merged for transmission to the client system.
In still another embodiment, application information can be provided by the host server to the client system in response to the first request. A second connection can be established between the client system and a second server hosting the requested application in response to the provided application information.
The host server can transmit the available application information in response to a request by the client system. The transmitted information can produce a graphical user interface display at the client system having icons representing the available application programs. The transmitted information can also disclose each hosted application program that the client system is unauthorized to use.
The host server can communicate with each of the other servers to determine the application programs hosted by those other servers and to develop a database for storing the application-related information. The database can be accessible to each of the other servers of the plurality, or each of the other servers can maintain a database for storing the application-related information.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for presenting to a client system each application hosted by a server that is available to the client system. User credentials are received from the client system. Application-related information is maintained by the server. Whether each application hosted by the server is available to the client system for execution is determined based on the user credentials and the application-related information. Information indicating each application that is available to the client system is transmitted from the server to the client system.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a server comprising a service module that collects application-related information corresponding to application programs hosted by the plurality of servers. A database stores the collected application-related information. A receiver receives user credentials from the client system. The service module determines for each application program hosted by the plurality of servers whether that hosted application program is available for use by the user of the client system based on the user credentials and the application-related information stored in the database. A transmitter transmits information to the client system.
The service module can transmit a datagram to other servers in the plurality to collect the application-related information corresponding to the application programs hosted by those servers. The transmitted information discloses to a user of the client system each hosted application program that is available for use by the user of the client system. The transmitter can transmit available application information using a virtual channel communications protocol.